Endoscopic imaging is heavily relied upon for both sinus surgery and clinical sinus evaluation. The proposed effort aims at significantly enhancing the viewing capabilities of sinuscopy by developing a 360 degree sinuscope with integrated forward viewing. The innovative scope design will combine a forward view and a 360 degree panoramic view with existing endoscope imaging technology. The goal is to provide an extended field of view that would eliminate the need for scope rotation, and intraprocedural scope exchange between angled tip scopes in order to improve fields of view. The proposed work is an extension of a design implemented on a larger scale for surveillance and pipe inspection applications. The Phase I effort will benefit from the continuous feedback and consultation from associates at Albany Medical College's Division of Otolaryngology. Long term Phase II goals include partnership with an endoscope manufacturer to leverage the 360 degree panoramic imaging technology with existing endoscope designs to develop a fully integrated sinuscope based on the feasibility demonstrated with the Phase I prototype. The 360 degree panoramic and forward viewing design is flexible enough to ultimately be applied to all medical endoscopy applications at any diameter. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The development of the 360 degree sinuscope with integrated forward viewing will significantly increase the viewing capabilities using only a single scope for a sinus surgeon. Once fully developed, the 360 degree endoscope concept can be applied to all medical endoscope applications.